


The god and his puppet

by LifelessAngel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Multi, Other, plot twists?, the evil within - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifelessAngel/pseuds/LifelessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe cage is a 16 year old girl. But there's a catch. She isn't normal. She's not human, she never was. She has a past with Ruvik and it all comes back to her as soon as she forgets, but how could she forget? She could never forget why Ruvik did and will do to her and maybe the city itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The god and his puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any evil within characters I only own Zoe cage!

Prologue: 2 minds, 1 world, 1 God, 1 lost masterpiece

Kodman's P.O.V

Kidman sat across from the head leader of mobious; shaking, she wasn't afraid of mobious but the fact she had learned that a a 16 year old girl name Zoe was tied to Ruvik, not physically but mentally. She was bind to him, mind to mind, but one could only control  the world Ruvik created. Ruvik won that fight, for Zoe she was more of a weapon and toy to he played around with... A pet. Kidman loved the kid, Zoe tried to help them as best as she could but she was stuck in between Kindman's side, Sebastian's side and her long time friend Ruvik. However Ruvik never gave the Child a chance, he twisted her mind that day the they first met, that day Ruvik's father threw her into the basement, the day she saw him in pieces, and that day they were both connect to STEM even if she wasn't in pieces. Although inside Zoe was in pieces and Ruvik was piecing her back the way he wanted her to be, A puppet and he was that puppet master. He was a god and she was just a lost masterpiece made in his image.


End file.
